Crazy But True
by ashleyf2588
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction so please bare with me. This story is about a normal 14 year old girl who falls in love with a boy who she soon finds out to be a huge pop star named Cody Simpson. You will see "(YN)" throughout the story, this simply means "Your Name." Hope you like it! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

*Your POV*

"Come on Jax! Let's go for a walk!" I call out for my dog as I grabbed his leash from the coffee table. His sprints down the stairs and made his way to me. He sits down as I clip the leash to his collar. "Come on" I said to him as I opened up the door and made my way outside. It was the morning of August so it was quite warm out. I always take my dog out for walks in the morning because it's always so quiet and peaceful. I walk far into the woods, to my secret hiding spot. I go there whenever I need to just sit down and think. And this morning was definitely one of those times. I wrap the leash around a tree and climbed up as far as I could. I could see for miles, there was a stream surrounded by mountains, some animals, and then there was the sunrise which is my favorite thing to watch. I rested my head against the tree and shut my eyes. But I was awakened by my dog's barking. "Shh Jax! Shut up!" I yelled at him. There was branches snapping and leaves crumbling until a handsome blonde guy that looked around my age appeared. "Shh" he said calmly to Jax. Jax slowly stopped his barking. "Now what are you doing tied up to this tree?" He questioned Jax. I laugh and he jumps and looks up. "Oh, I didn't see you there"  
"That's okay"  
"So what are you doing up there?"  
"Well what are you doing down there?"  
"I asked you first"  
"And I asked you second." I snapped back  
"Okay, well I was just walking and trying to find a place to clear my head. And you?"  
"Same here."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"There's room for two." I smiled. He climbs up the tree and I held out my hand to help him up. He sits next to me and I look at him, studying him. I look at his eyes; they were hazel with a hint of blue. His hair was so blonde, so lushes. "Name's Cody, you?"  
"Huh? Oh, I'm (YN)"  
"Well nice to meet you (YN)"  
"Nice to meet you too" I smiled.  
"So tell me about yourself" He asked me.  
"Well I'm 14 going on 15 in November. I live down the street, I have one sister and that's my dog, Jax. I'm a competitive swimmer, always dreamed of going to Hawaii and swimming with the dolphins. And this is my hiding spot whenever I want to get away from the world. Not really much to me."  
"Hm, well I'm 15, live in LA, have a brother named Tom, a sister named Ali and my dog's name is Buddy. I used to be a competitive swimmer until I chose to continue my love for singing. The other things that I love doing is surfing and skateboarding. I love ketchup and I believe in unicorns."  
"I always wanted a pet unicorn!" We laughed. "So what bring you here to New York?" I asked him.  
"Well actually, um... I'm just traveling."  
"Oh well if you would like, I could show you around."  
"I would love that"  
"Okay well meet me here at 1 o'clock"  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
"Okay well see you then" I smiled and made my way down the tree.  
"See you then" I untied Jax and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

I unlock the front door and walk inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out but there was no reply. I unhook Jax from the leash and set it down. I walk into the kitchen where I found a note that said:

_Brought Alyssa to one of her friend's house, _

_and I had to go into work so I'll be home till_

_late. There's money on the table for food._

_Love you!_

I looked over at the coffee table and found twenty bucks. Alyssa is my sister and she's only 11 years old but a pain in the butt. My dad left us when I was eight, he just left with no warning at all, really just got up and left. He really just left my mom hanging, 'cause now she works all the time, she works till 7 or 8 everyday, sometimes even on the weekends. She's got to pay the bills somehow. I'm the one who does the cooking, cleaning and babysitting. I don't really have a social life because of it. I look over at the clock and saw it was eleven. "better get ready" I murmured. I hopped into the shower then dried my hair and put it in a French side braid. I then put on some natural eye shadow and light colored blush with a little bit of mascara, just to go for a more natural look. Then I put a soft yellow colored shorts on with a white printed tank top and my coach sneakers. I glanced at the clock, "12:45." I hurried and grabbed my purse and the twenty dollars of the table and I ran out the door. I walked into the woods where we met. I grab my phone out of my purse and look at the time, "12:59," one minute early… I lean my back against the tree until I heard the snap of braches. I quickly look and saw Cody. He wore his black boat house shoes with a solid blue tank top with his hair perfectly slicked. I smiled and waved. "Hi there" He smiles back. "So where are we going today?" he asked. "hmm you'll find out." I winked. But to be honest, I didn't even know where to go. I mean there's not much you do in this little town, which still makes me wonder why Cody would be traveling in this little town of ours. I started walking and I quickly turned around and saw Cody still standing there. "Are you coming?"

*Cody's POV*

"Are you coming?" I hear her say.  
"What? Oh oh yeah, coming!" I was just so stunned by her beauty that I was unable to focus. I caught up with her, "So why are we walking?"  
"You don't like to walk?"  
"No, I mean I do but don't you have parents that can drive you around?"  
"My mom is working and my dad" she paused for a second, "he left us when I was eight and I haven't seen him since."  
"Oh I didn't know, I'm so sorry."  
"No it's fine"  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "So can you tell me where we're going now?"  
"Actually, can I be honest?"  
"Sure"  
"Well I kind of didn't plan on where we're going…"  
"Oh, well what do most kids do around here?" I asked.  
"We walk around the mall like idiots and don't do anything."  
"Really? That sounds so boring."  
"Tell me about it… but hey I got an idea, there's this arcade thing down the street. It has go-carting and miniature golf! You wanna go?" She suggested.  
"Yes! I would love too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

*Your POV*

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked him  
"We can go go-carting first. What do you say?"  
"Perfect" I smiled. We got in line and waited for our turn. "Get ready to lose" I wink at him, he laughs, "yeah right" he said sarcastically.  
"No really I'm like the best go-carter EVER!" I tried to convince him.  
"Nope, I don't believe it."  
"Well you should" I flirted.  
"We'll see" he winked. The guy opened the gate to lead us and other people to our carts. I got in the one next to Cody. "Ready?" I wink at him again, he laughs. I look up at the light and watched it as it turned from red to orange to yellow then once it hit green, I zoomed off. I passed a few cart until I realized I was in the lead. I look back to see where Cody was but I didn't see him. I turned my head to left where then I saw Cody, I scream because he frightened me. "NO!" I shouted as he tried to pull in front of me. I quickly cut him off and he falls behind the others. I continued in the lead for a few more laps, I would look back to see where Cody was I few times. I focus on the road again until out of nowhere, Cody appears and pulls right in front of me. Then the guy signaled us that we only had one lap left. I quickly cut in front of Cody but he pulls ahead again. It was the last meters of the race once I pulled up right next to Cody and we seemed to cross the finish line at the same time. We look at each other and started laughing. "I totally won!" I shouted.  
"Ah heck no! I was the one who won!" He argued. We walked over to the guy who saw the finish. "Which one of us one!" We both shouted.  
"Woah!" He laughs, "The girl did"  
"HA!" I gloated in Cody's face.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever" He said with disappointment. "Let's just go mini-golf now." He said trying to change the subject.  
"Okay, okay." And we walked over to the mini golf section. "Alright now this time you're going down!" he winks at me as we get our clubs for mini golf.  
"What!? I don't think so!"  
"I'm like a pro though!"  
"Yeah you're probably right, 'cause I really do suck at this game."  
"I can help you out" he smiles. We walk over to the first hole, Cody gets his golf ball all set up and swings, getting a hole in one. "aw man, you really are good at this!" I whined.  
"Told ya" he winks. I set up my golf ball and swing and totally miss. "oops… I, I totally meant to do that!" I lied.  
"Yeah, yeah, okay" he winks then laughs. I swing again and miss the hole again. I laugh at my failure, then so does Cody.  
"You know what, screw this!" I yell as I pick up the golf ball and threw at the hole, "THERE!" Cody laughs hysterically.  
"Here, I show you how it's done." He said as he held out his hand for me to grab. I knew what was coming next, we've all seen it in the movies, where the guy puts his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder, "pretending" to teach you how to play golf, but then you make eye contact and then you kiss. I grab his hand and he pulls me over to him and does the cheesy move where he puts his arms around me, "pretending" to teach me how to golf. Cody starts talking about how to line up the club with the hole and he goes on but I begin to zone out until he swings the club. "And it's something a little like that" I look as the golf ball went right into the hole. "Woah! I did it! Or well, you did it. But still!" I wrap my arms around him and give him a hug. He pulls back until we lock eyes, I slowly start to lean in, "Now you go try it on the next one!" he says as he walks over to the next hole. I stood there with confusion on my face, wasn't that when he's supposed to kiss me? Why didn't he kiss me?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

*Cody's POV*

For the rest of the time we played, (YN) seemed like something was bothering her. After the game, I went and bought us two smoothies and we sat down at a table by the window. "So what's wrong?" I asked her.  
"What? Nothing."  
"Are you sure cause ever since like the second hole, you seem like something was bothering you."  
"Well, nope nothing is bothering me." But I knew she was lying. "So why did you decide to travel here, in this little town?"  
I started to panic because I didn't want (YN) to find out who I really was and what I really did. I was just afraid that if I did, she wouldn't like me for me. "Um well my parents had some old friends that live around here and me and my siblings came along" I lied.  
"Oh hm well I'm glad you came" She smiled.  
"Alright, so who's the lucky guy?"  
"What lucky guy?" she asked confusedly  
"You have to have a boyfriend or something, cause you are too beautiful to not have any guys chasing after you." She started blushing, "There's no guy"  
"Liar." I joked  
"I'm not lying! Okay, well I did just get out of a rough breakup but that was a few weeks ago"  
"Well that guy was stupid for ever leaving you." She started blushing again, I placed my hand on her's.  
"I think I know who that lucky guy is," she smiles, "I think it's you." I smile and lean in until I can feel her breath, our foreheads touch but we were interrupted by screaming and banging on the window next to us.

*Your POV*

Once I looked, I saw many guys with cameras, yell Cody's name. "Cody! What is going on?" I scream.  
He looks over at the window, "oh shit!" He grabs my hand and pulls me up. He starts running and I follow. We ran out of the building and ran down the block until we reached the woods, where we first met. I rested my hand on a tree to catch my breath, "Cody, what the hell was that!?" I yelled at him.  
"Please don't be mad,"  
"No promises.."  
"Okay, well I was born in Australia and I moved to LA once I was discovered from posting a video of me singing on YouTube. I released a few songs and then I got to go on tour which is going on now and that's the really reason why am here."  
She face palmed, "I'm so stupid…"  
"Why are you stupid?"  
"Because, you're Cody SIMPSON! I only thought of you as "Cody""  
"But (YN), you don't understand, that's what I wanted. I wanted—"  
She cuts me off "You wanted to lie to me? That's what you wanted?" She rolled her eyes and started walking away but I grabbed her by the arm pulling her until she faced me. "No, I wanted you to like me for "Cody" not because I'm "Cody Simpson." And not because of the fortune and fame, because you like the REAL me."  
"I don't know, you still lied."  
"I only lied because I thought it would be best."  
"Can I just have time?"  
"But (YN), I don't have time, I'm leaving tomorrow night after the concert."  
"I have to go." I started walking away and I hear Cody faintly, "I'll be here in this exact spot tomorrow morning if you change your mind." I kept walking and wiped the tear that started to fall from my eye. What should I do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

It started to rain, so everything I was wearing was soaked. But I kept walking, just even faster now.

Was I doing the right thing? Walking away from Cody? Am I just overreacting? I mean, is he even the one that's at fault? He was just trying to be himself… But he did lie, and it was a pretty big lie. Or was it not even a lie? He just left out a HUGE part of his life, which isn't "lying." But he should have told me, and he didn't. What should I do…?

I kept walking and thinking about Cody and what I should do. "Wow, I'm stupid" I mumbled to myself and I stopped walking and turned the other direction and started running back into the woods. "Cody! Cody! Are you still here!?" I yelled. "I'm right here!" I look up and see Cody up in the tree that I was in the other day. His beach blonde hair was dripping with water and his clothes were drenched.

*Cody's POV*

"I'm right here!" I yelled back and look down and find (YN) standing there with her makeup running and her hair and clothes were soaked. I climb down the tree and stand in front of her, "I'm sor—" we both said then stopped. "(YN), I'm the one who is sorry, I—" she cuts me off and moves towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Just shut up and kiss me" She smiles and I cup my hands with her face and kiss her without any hesitation. I keep kissing her until it turned into a short make-out section. I pull away, "Damn, you're a good kisser." She smiles and laughs, I smile back at her. "(YN), I really need you to know that I'm so sorry and so stupid for not telling you, I should have because—"  
"shh, you shouldn't be sorry, I should be the one apologizing. I understand now why you did what you did and although maybe you should have told me, I'm so glad you didn't because now I know that I like Cody Simpson and not "Cody Simpson the famous and rich Australian pop singer." Although I do like that one too." I smile and kiss her lips softly again. Our hands entwine, "C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet" (YN) whispers in my ear, pulling me in her direction. As we were walking I stopped (YN). "(YN), I want you to come with me."  
"To where?"  
"I want you to go on tour with me, or finish the tour." She puts her head down like she was disappointed. "What's wrong?" I ask her.  
"I can't go with you. I can't just get up and leave everything for a couple of months. I have to take care of my mom and sister, my mom can't do it alone."  
"Then they can come too" She gave me the "are you stupid" look, "right, someone has to work…" I put my head down in disappointment.  
"We'll work something out, I'm not going where again." She reassured me. She stops walking and faces a house, "I'm guessing this is your house?" I asked her, she nods her head and pulls me towards the door. We walk in, "Mom? Ma, are you here?" she yells out. She walks into the kitchen and reads a note. "She went to the store but should be back in a few minutes. Um, and you probably want me to dry your clothes since they're all wet, so you can take a shower while I dry them." I laugh, "sounds good."  
(YN) shows me to the bathroom and I get into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

*Your POV*

I go down stairs and put Cody's clothes in the dryer and set the timer. I hear the front door up so I ran up the stairs and saw my mom and sister. "Hey! You guys are home!" Without any greetings, "Who is taking a shower up there?" my mother asks.  
"Yeah, about that, it's my friend. Well he's more than a friend—"  
"Wait what?! HE!?"  
"Yes mom, it's a guy. But don't worry—"  
"Are you being, you know, "safe"?"  
"MOM!?"  
"What!? Are you guys using protection and all that stuff?"  
"MOM! WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX! We were just out in the rain and we were all wet so I told him that I would dry his clothes and he took a shower… Why the hell did you think we were having sex!?"  
"Well you were home alone!"  
"Yeah! For like 2 minutes!"  
"Oh well, my bad. But c'mon, tell me all about him!"  
I roll my eyes and start to blush, "this could take a while… Well first he is so sweet; he's Australian, blonde, lives in LA, he's a singer, and he's on tour right now."  
"Wait, he's on tour? Meaning he's famous!?"  
"Yeah, meaning he's famous." I smile.  
"Well good for you! Can he hurry up so I can meet him!?" I heard a ring so I went down stairs and saw that Cody's laundry was done, so I took it out. I went upstairs and noticed that the water was no longer running so I knocked on the door, "Your clothes are dry, I'll leave them by the door."  
"Thank you" I hear him whisper. I start to walk down stairs then I heard glass drop and my mother scream my name. I run down the steps and found her pointing at the TV. I look over at the TV and found Cody and I on the screen. "That's what I was afraid of," I hear Cody say as he stood at the bottom of the steps. "I'm so sorry (YN), I never meant to bring you into this world of craziness…"  
"No Cody, it's okay—"  
"No it's not! They are going to follow you and your family and ask you a billion questions and never leave you alone! I should have known better, I'm so sorry."  
"Cody, don't do this to yourself, it's not your fault!"  
"I should get going now, thank you for the shower and yeah."  
I grab his arm, "Cody, please stay" He didn't say anything, "please?"  
"Okay, fine."  
"Thank you" I pull him into the kitchen where my mom was. "Mom, this is Cody. Cody, this is my mom." They shook hands, "It's very nice to meet you Ms. (YLN)" Cody said.  
"Likewise" My mother replied. "Would you like to stay for dinner Cody?" She asked as she took out the lasagna out of the oven.  
"I would love to, thank you"  
I smile and set the table. "What do you guys want to drink?" I asked.  
"I'll just have water" Cody replied  
"I will too" I hear my sister say.  
"Me three" my mother responded.}  
"Okay four waters it is." I fill the glasses and set them on the table. My mother places the lasagna on the table. "Dinner's ready!" My mom yelled. We all sat down a placed pieces of the lasagna on our plates. "So Cody, who are you on tour with?" my sister asked him.  
"I'm actually on tour with Big Time Rush and Rachel Crow."  
She gasp, "BIG TIME RUSH!?" I start laughing, "She loves Big Time Rush"  
"Well then why don't you guys come to the show tomorrow night?" A big smile spreads across mine and my sister's face. "YES! YES! YES!" She says in excitement  
"And… Backstage passes to meet them?" He adds and my sister squeals. "(YN)! I love your new boyfriend!" She yells  
"he's not exactly my boyfriend,"  
"Well why not?" He smiles and looks at me.  
"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"  
"Well it's not exactly how I imagined myself asking you, but yeah, will you be my girlfriend?" He smiles.  
"I would love too, but you're leaving tomorrow and I won't see you until you're done with your tour."  
"Right, and you can't come with me. It okay I understand." He puts his head down.  
"Wait, why can't she go with you?" My mom ask.  
"Ma, I have to help you out."  
"I can manage, I raised you kids on my own before, I'm pretty sure and can take care of ONE teenager."  
"Yeah! I'm not a kid anymore!" My sister gives attitude.  
"So what are you saying?" I ask my mother.  
"I'm saying go with him!"  
"Really!?" Cody and I said with excitement.  
"YES!" She responds.  
"Okay, well then let me try this again," Cody pauses, "(YN), would you please do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" A wide smile spreads across my face "Yes of course!" and I kiss his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

*Cody's POV*

After dinner, (YN) and I decided to go for a short walk. Our hands entwine as we started walking. I look at her and see her eyes sparkling with the sunset. "wow," I said.  
"What?" she asked  
"You're so beautiful" She started to blush. We walked in silence for a little while, "Cody?"  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For everything, for this amazing day, for asking me to be your girlfriend, and especially for making me feel wanted."  
"I should be thanking you, because of you, I'm finally happy."  
"Why weren't you happy before, you had everything you ever could want."  
"I had everything but one thing, love. And you gave me that, so I thank you."  
"Well then it is my honor!" she smiles and kisses me on the cheek.  
"So, the family and the crew and some other friends are getting together tonight, you think you wanna come? And your sister and mother can come too so they can meet my family!" I ask her.  
"That sounds great! I can't wait to meet everyone!"  
"Either can I" I smile. We walk back to (YN)'s house and she told her sister and mother about the party and they went to go get ready. "Come help me pick out something to wear!"  
"(YN), you look so gorgeous right now. There is no need for you to get all dress up!" She started blushing again. "But I want to make sure I look nice!"  
"Trust me, you look perfect. Just bring a sweatshirt and a bathing suit just in case." She walked over to her closet a grabbed a blue Hollister sweatshirt and a floral print bikini. "oh, we got to make sure we get you into that" I wink, she throws the clothes at me and rolls her eyes and starts laughing. I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her neck up to her jawline then gently placing a kiss on her lips. She starts giggling, "You kids ready?" (YN)'s mother called out.  
"Yeah! We're coming!" She yells back. (YN) picks up the clothes that she threw at me off of the ground and walked downstairs. We got into the car and drove about thirty minutes until we reached an old wooden cabin that we rented for the few days we had off from the tour. "There's a beach is right out back" I mentioned. They smile, "I can't wait" (YN) says. We get out of the car and go inside. "Mom? Dad? Hello? We're here!" I call out.  
"Cody!" My sister Alli yells as she peaks her head from around the wall. "Guys they're here!" She tells the others and a flood of people enter the room. My mother and father were the first to come. "So this is the lucky girl my son as talked about all day!" My mother said. I look at (YN), "I've been texting and calling her all day about you." She smiles and shakes their hands. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Simpson"  
"Please, call me Brad" My father said  
"And call me Angie" My mother added. They walk over to (YN)'s mom and they started talking. "Come meet my brother and sister!" I said and we walked into the kitchen area. "(YN), this my sister Alli and my brother Tom. Tom, Alli, this is (YN)!" Alli runs over and hugs her, "All my brother did today was talk about how amazing you were and tell us how happy he is. Thank you for finally being his happiness!"  
"It's my pleasure" (YN) smiles.  
"C'mon! The party's out here!" Alli tells us and we went out in the backyard to find tons of people by the campfire, in the water by the beach, playing can jam and a bunch of other games. I spotted my fellow friends Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos from Big Time Rush. I nudged (YN), "look who showed up!" I asked to her pointing towards the four guys. "Ah! I have to go get Alyssa!" (YN) walks back inside. I call out the guys' names and they started to walk over as (YN) and her sister came out. I turn to them, "I have someone I would like you guys to meet!" I point to (YN), "That's my girlfriend (YN), she's actually coming to finish the tour with us."  
"Really? Wow, well I can't wait to see you around!" James said. She smiles, "I can't wait to see you guys too, I can tell it's gonna be so much fun!"  
"And, this is (YN)'s sister, Alyssa. She is a huge fan of you guys!" I said pointing at Alyssa.  
"Ha-haa-hi" she stuttered and held out her hand for them to shake.  
"Ah, bring it in!" Kendall opened his arms up for a hug. She hugged all of them. "Hey, so we were about to play a game of volleyball, you want to come?" Carlos asked.  
"Well Cody and I were about to go for a walk along the beach but Alyssa can join you!" (YN) said and they left to the volleyball net. I grabbed (YN)'s hand and we headed towards the beach.

*Your POV*

We walk along the shore, with the wet sand seeping through my toes. "I love this, all of it. I love this setting, I love that you are standing beside me, just everything." I said to him. He smiles and pulls me into the water. He takes off his shirt and I see his defined abs, he throws his shirt off to the side. "C'mon! The water's beautiful!" I smile and just stand there; he splashes water getting my clothes all wet. "Hey!" I laugh. He picks me up over his shoulders and spins me around, "Put me down!" I giggle, and before he got the chance to put me down, he fell, sending both of us into the water. We hysterically laugh; I look into his aqua blue hazel eyes. He strokes me cheek and then pulls me into a kiss. "I wish we could stay like this forever." I say.  
"Well why not?" He answered. I didn't reply. "I love you (YN). No girl has ever made me feel as happy as you make me feel." I was stunned that he just told me that he loved me. I understand that he as strong feelings for me, but love? I don't know… I mean we only known each other for a few days and we act like we've been together for years. Could this be a good thing or a very bad thing?


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:

"I love you (YN). No girl has ever made me feel as happy as you make me feel." I was stunned that he just told me that he loved me. I understand that he as strong feelings for me, but love? I don't know… I mean we only known each other for a few days and we act like we've been together for years. Could this be a good thing or a very bad thing?

Before I got the chance to say anything back, we were interrupted by Alli and some of her friends. "Dad is getting a big campfire going." Alli said.  
"Okay, we'll be right there" Cody replied. He got up and held out his hand to help me up. We walked back to the cabin and were giving towels to dry off. We sat in a circle around the fire. Brad came out with a few guitars handing one to Cody and to some other people. Kendall started the singing and then the rest of his grouped followed, they sung a few songs. "Okay, now I want to sing a song that has been stuck in my head all day and it's dedicated to my lovely girlfriend" Cody said smiling at me. He tuned the guitar and started playing a few chords until I figured out what he was singing, "Finally Found You" by Enrique Iglesias. He sung a few other random songs. When he was done, he whispered in my ear, "Come with me." He grabs my hand and I follow him inside. We walk into a bedroom and he goes towards a giant folder, he opens it and there were many movies. "Pick one," He said to me. I look through the movies, I gasp with excitement once I found the movie, "The Lucky One." I look at Cody, "pweaseee!" I gave him an innocent smile and I blink my eyes several of times. "Fine, give it here." He held out his hand, I gave him the movie and he puts it in the dvd player. I climb onto the bed, followed by Cody. He wraps his arms around me as I rest my head on his shoulder. We watched about half of the movie until I drifted off into sleep.

*The Next Morning*  
I blinked my eyes a few times in order to see clearly, and once I could, I realized that I was still in Cody's room. I sprung up and looked over to find Cody opening his eyes. He looks at me with confusion, "How? Why? What is going on?" He asked.  
"I-I don't know, I just woke up!" I explain to him.  
Angie walks in, "Good morning kids! I made breakfast for you guys!"  
"Thank you! But where is my mother?" I asked her.  
"Oh she left last night after she saw you guys had fallen I asleep and she didn't want to wake you up so she said she'll see you tonight at the concert"  
"So you'll be with us all day?!" Cody looked at me and smiled  
"yupp it means you'll get to be with us all day (YN)!" Angie said to me.  
"Yay! I can't wait!" I smiled. Angie walked out of the room. Cody and I soon followed. We went into the kitchen and eaten the chocolate chip pancakes that Cody's mom has prepared for us. Soon Alli walked into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. "You're probably going to need some clothes to wear today aren't you?" She asked me, I nodded. "Then come with me!" She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into her room. "Choose you pick" She smiled. I look through majority of the clothes until I stumbled across a white, purple flowered sundress. "I love this" I said to her. "Go put it on!" she tells me. I go into the bathroom and slip the dress on and walk out. Alli's mouth drops. "You look stunning in that dress! You can keep that! I'll never look as good as you do in that dress!"  
"Aw thank you but it's your dress, you should keep it!"  
"Nu-ah, I don't want it after seeing you in it! Plus I've got these really cute accessories to go with it!"  
"Aw well thank you so much!" She nods and walks over to her jewelry box and picks out a long pearl necklace with matching earrings and bracelets. "This dress will look amazing with those flower sandals you were wearing yesterday!" She added. I walk out the door and found Cody playing golf on the wii with his father. I cough to get his attention. He turns around and drops his jaw once he saw me. "I KNOW! I had the same reaction!" Alli said. I laugh, but I had to admit though, I did look pretty hot in this dress. "Woah, you look outstanding!" Cody kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you. It's your sister's"  
"Well I'm sure glad you picked out this dress Alli!" We laugh, "Alright how about we head to the venue now for sound check?"  
"Sounds good"


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:

We hop in the car and drive to the venue which I was yet to find out where it was. We drove about an hour and a half until I saw in the distance a giant amusement park. We pull into the lot and I found a sign that said, "Darien Lake Performing Arts Center".  
"Woah, you're performing here?!" I asked him in awe.  
"Yupp, we're here 2 hours before sound check so we have a whole 2 hours to ourselves" he smiles at me, I smile back. "I can't wait!" We parked in the backstage area at the arena, near the tour buses. We got out of the car, "Okay, so you, (YN), your sister and her friends can go off and do whatever you guys want, me, your mom and brother are going to walk around." Brad said to Cody. "Alright dad!"  
"And be safe!" His dad said as we started walking away. As we started walking, I looked around and stared at the three bodyguards that were following us. "Ignore them," Cody whispers in my ear. I nodded my head and looked at his hands. I move my hand towards his to entwine them together, but once they touch, he quickly pulls his hands back. "No." He said coldly. I had a confused look on my face and looked at the ground as I kept walking. Cody lifts my head up with his fingers and turns my head towards him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but there are fans here and I don't want them to get suspicious."  
"I understand" I replied. But truthfully, I didn't understand. I thought the point of us "dating" is for other people to know that we're a couple and we like each other and make each other happy and no one should get in the way of that. We're not supposed to "date" in secrecy. But I ignored it for now and kept walking until we reached a big roller coaster called "The Mind Eraser."  
"Do you like roller coasters?" Cody asked me.  
"No," I pause. "I LOVE THEM!" We laugh, "Good, so do I." We skipped the whole line since Cody is performing later. "I can get use to this!" I said to him as we get the front seats. "You ready?" He winks at me once the technician said "clear".  
"Sooo ready!" I wink back. The coaster went up the ramp until we reached the peak then it felt like a vertical drop down. Once the ride was over, we got out and walk to where some of Alli's friends were waiting since they were too scared to ride the roller coaster. "You guys are such babies!" Alli said to them when we walked outside. We laugh, "It was so much fun! Are you sure you don't want to go?! We'll go again!" Cody adds.  
"Yeah we're sure" They said back.  
"Alright then where to next?" He said as we walked. We walked to the next roller coaster but right before we were about to go on, we were stopped by some screaming fans. "CODY! OH MY GOD IT'S CODY! CODY!" the girls all screamed. Cody stop and so did I. "Hi girls! Would you like a picture?" He asked them sweetly. One of the girls started to cry, "YES!" They all shouted at once as they surrounded Cody. "Can you take the picture?" Cody asked me. "Absolutely!" I said cheerfully as they all gave me their cameras. I took the pictures and gave them back their cameras. "Thanks babe" Cody said to me and freezes once he said it. "Babe?" One of the girls questioned. "Wait is she you're girlfriend?" Another girl gave me a dirty look. I look at Cody for his response, was he going to lie or tell them the truth. "Umm..."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10:

"Umm…" He pauses and before he got to say anymore, he was interrupted. "Hey! Are you guys coming or what?!" Alli yelled at us. "Sorry, we have to go! It was nice meeting you girls!" Cody said and started running towards Alli and her friends. I started to follow but was tugged on and pulled back. I turn around and saw one of the girls who had a strong, firm grip on my hand. "You stay away from Cody, he's mine." She said coldly. "And if you don't, well you'll find out." She gives me a fake smile and then let go of my arm. She flipped her hair, "Let's go girls." She said as she walked away. "okay?" I whispered to myself. "(YN)! Are you coming?!" Cody yelled. I nod my head and ran to him.

*Cody's POV*

"I'm sorry" I whisper in her ear once we got seated in the roller coaster. "Why are you sorry?" She asked him.  
"For putting you in that uncomfortable situation. I knew that's what would have happened if people found out and I didn't want people to be up in all of our business."  
"I understand that, but you got to know that I already knew that this would all happen. If I didn't think I could handle all the crazy girls that will be pissed at me, then I wouldn't have agreed to be your girlfriend. If you don't want to tell anyone about us, I'll stand by you. But I don't think us secretly dating is a good thing." I knew she was right but I didn't know what to say back to her so I turned her head towards me and gently gave her a kiss, she wraps her arms around me to deepen the kiss but we broke the kiss with the movement of the roller coaster. We got off the ride and started walking until we saw that group of girls that we just met. They looked at (YN) and roll their eyes. I grab her hand, "I won't let anyone hurt you and that's a promise" I kissed her cheek and she smiles. I look at my phone to see the time. "Guys, we have to get back for sound check" I told everyone. We turned around and headed back to the arena. I got on stage and sung a couple of songs and ran through the show quickly. After I was done with sound check, I was told I only had an hour and a half until I had to get ready for the show. I quickly ran to (YN) and picked her up and placed her on my back. "Cody!" She giggles. "Where are we going?!" She asked me. "Somewhere where no one can bother us." I tell her. I carry her on my back until we reached one of our three tour busses. "This one is mine and my family's bus but they barely come in here. I like it 'because it's pretty peaceful in here. No one is here to bother you." I guide her inside and into the very back of the tour bus where I spend most of my time. We sit on the couch and I put my arm around her pulling into my chest as she rests her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head, "To think, we get to spend every day of the summer just like this." I say to her.  
"All I know is that every time I'm with you, my day gets a little bit better. So spending a whole summer with you, it's going to be the best days of my life." She looks up and locks eyes with me.  
"I love you," I kiss her forehead. She sits back up and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me to her lips. I put my hand under her shirt and she quickly jumps back, breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry" She apologizes. "I'm the one who should be sorry; I don't mean to go any farther than whatever you're comfortable with."  
"Just not yet, okay?"  
"That's perfectly fine with me" I gently kiss her lips and stand up.  
"Wait where are you going?" She asks me.  
"To get some water and something to eat. What do you want?"  
"Can you just get me a water please?" She said sweetly.  
"Anything for my princess" I lean back down, kissing her again and she starts to giggle. I stand back up and walk to the front of the bus where the kitchen was. I open the fridge to get the waters. "Just do it!" I heard someone say from outside the bus. "Just knock on the door!" Another person whispered. I set down the waters on the counter and crept towards one of the windows. As I carefully looked out the window, there was a knock on the door that startled me and made me jump. I then quickly glance out the window and found the same group of girls. I stood away from the window and there was another knock. "Hello? Is Cody in there?" One of the girls yelled out. I ignored the knocking and grabbed the waters and walk in the back of the bus. "Who was that?" (YN) asked.  
"Just some crazy fans."  
"I thought you said no one bothers you here?"  
"Yeah well.. Okay, I have to tell you the truth. It's the same group of girls that kept bothering us."  
"So now they're stalking you!?"  
"Shh, it's okay. They can't get in here, I locked the door… I think." Then that's when we heard the door slam and a bunch of girls laughing. "Way to go." She rolled her eyes at me.  
"C'mon, follow me." I pulled her up and we walked into where all the beds were located. "Shh, hop up in one of these." I helped her up to the highest bunk bed and climbed in after and shut the curtain. (YN) started to giggle and I had to cover her mouth with my hand. "I swore I saw them go in here" One of the girls said. "C'mon Jess let's just go and look around. Maybe they're somewhere in the park."  
"Whatever, all I know is that I'm gonna take that bitch down for stealing my man and she'll wish that she was never born." And they walked away slamming the door. I pull my hand away and look at (YN) and see that she was frozen, with terror in her eyes. "Hey! (YN)! Look at me!" I turned her chin until she was looking at me. "It's going to be okay, I promise I won't let them hurt you." She didn't say anything, all she did was cry. I tried wiping off the tears but they fell to fast. I pulled her head into my chest and stroked her hair. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I got you. Nothing will come between us. Never."


End file.
